Bloody Nightmares
by badbadbadbad
Summary: Light doesn't know he's Kira, and for some reason L cuffed him. Light is having strange nightmares though... better than summary Discontinued!
1. Chapter 1 Nightmare

**Hey everyone! So…I'm trying to make this FF have sort of a timeline. This is when L and Light are handcuffed together. They haven't had the fight yet, and Light DOES NOT know he's Kira. I'll try to update frequently, I'm not writing any other stories.**

_He tried to run, but there was no escape. His breath was ragged and caught in his throat, and the faster he tried to run, the heavier he felt. He knew what he was running from, but at the same time he didn't. It was incredibly stressful_

_And all of a sudden he was in a blindingly white room. Then all of a sudden red staring pouring out of every entrance. Red, red, blood._

_He tried to scream, but his throat was slowly closing in on itself. It was all the blood he had caused to flow, the pain of those he had killed…_

_And he was drowning in it._

Light awoke in a cold sweat, still half asleep. His heart was pounding. He didn't know why he had these nightmares, he _was not_ Kira. He tried to sit up, but he was too tired. But he was too awake to fall back asleep.

He gritted his teeth as he felt the cuff on his wrist dig into his skin as Ryuuzaki turned a bit. Ryuuzaki, L, the bane of his existence, the one individual on the planet who hounded him to no end, constantly accusing him of being the mass murderer Kira.

Light tried to put those thoughts aside, he knew that being worried would defiantly keep one from getting a good night's sleep, and he did _not_ want to look like Ryuuzaki and have dark bags under his eyes. He let his eyes slowly close and felt himself gradually drifting away into a light sleep.

L had been watching Light-kun the whole night.

He was so beautiful, the way he slept with his mouth slightly open, but made no sound. His hair was sort of in his eyes and a bit messy but that made him look innocent.

Well, as innocent as Kira could be.

In all honesty, L hadn't really minded being handcuffed to Light. He liked to be near him, and to watch him as he slept.

And all of a sudden, Light's pretty face had started to frown, and he was mumbling a bit in his sleep. He started to sweat a bit, his face turning pink.

L sat up, knowing that Light was having a nightmare. He constantly did. Or at least from what L had seen, being handcuffed to him for almost a week.

He didn't particularly want to wake him, for reasons he couldn't explain. He just loved seeing Kira so helpless like this, like a lost child…

He wanted so badly to reach out and touch him, but he knew that Light would defiantly not approve of that behavior and would be disgusted by it, but it was getting harder and harder to resist every night.

Light was trying to work, but it was increasingly difficult. He had had a horrible sleep the previous night, and was about to fall asleep at his desk.

He suddenly had a feeling of someone watching him.

"What is it, Ryuuzaki?"

L blinked at him indifferently. "Nothing, I was just thinking about…Kira."

Light snapped, the previous night getting at him. "I already _told_ you, Ryuuzaki! I'm _not Kira!_ Can you _drop it already?" _His tone raised with every word. The rest of the task force turned to look at Light oddly.

L simply blinked again and ate his shortcake like a child who was holding a fork for the first time.

Light wanted to punch him in the face.


	2. Chapter 2: Pride

**Well, hai to anyone who reads this story! RAWR MY LINE BREAKS DON'T SHOW UP! Well, this chapter takes place after the fight, which I don't feel like describing since you've obviously read the manga or watched the anime. So imagine like the night of the day of the fight…mkay?**

"Shit, that hurts like a bitch…" Light grumbled to himself as he pressed ice against one of the many bruises on his face. Why did Ryuuzaki have to…_kick_ him? He sat like a freak, he ate like a freak, but he even _fought_ like a freak.

What was his problem?  
At the moment, Light was handcuffed to the man who'd just caused him immense pain. He was still enormously pissed at Ryuuzaki for just being a complete jerk in general. L was so blunt, he had no idea of what other people felt. It was all incredibly irritating.

Currently Ryuuzaki was also nursing his left cheek, which Light had struck repeatedly.

Light was sort of smug about that, it was finally doing what he had wanted to do for so long.

The two hadn't spoken to each other since they had gone into…"their" room.

Light decided it was time to break the ice.

"Ryuuzaki…when are you going to let go of this idiotic theory of yours? It's honestly getting on my nerves."

L simply let out a sigh from his crouched position on the sofa and murmured: "There was no need to hit me, Light-kun."

"Ryuuzaki, that's not the point! The point is that it's obvious that Misa and I are _not Kira_," Light said sharply, a hint of a snarl in his voice. Even thought Light couldn't stand Misa at all, he was appalled that Ryuuzaki would accuse her of being the second Kira. She was simply not intelligent enough. "And if you just can't let go of that, we're never going to solve the case because you're obsessed with your old theories and cannot let go of theme!"  
L was silent for a long time, staring at Light in such an unnerving way that he almost felt the need to move away, but he stood still.

"…It is possible Kira has passed his powers on…" L pressed the ice pack harder to his face with one hand, putting his thumbnail in his mouth with the other.

Light groaned. "Yes, I acknowledge that that _is_ possible, but we don't know for sure until we know how Kira kills!" Damn Kira. He was so elusive, so wily…

Impossible to catch.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

L had noticed how when Light was angry, he eyes flashed challengingly, like he was ready to take on the world.

Luckily, L had practiced keeping his face blank, betraying no emotion. If he hadn't…well, things would take a turn for the worse.

For now, he would keep silent. Let Light-kun win this argument.

Light stared defiantly at him for a few moments, before turning away. "I need to take a shower. Come on."

L jumped up, trying not to look to eager. He immediately crushed the feelings of excitement.

L and Kira were enemies, nothing more. And Light Yagami and L were friends, nothing more.

As they entered the bathroom, Light turned to L sharply. "Um…could you turn around, Ryuuzaki?"

"Hmm…? …Oh, yes." L tried not to feel disappointed and sat on the tile floor a bit dejectedly, staring down.

L heard the water running, and the room became warmer with the steam from the shower. He waited, chewing on his thumbnail thoughtfully. Finally Light's shower was over and he stepped out tentatively, grabbing a towel as fast as possible so the odd detective didn't see him naked.

Light dried himself off, then grabbed the things he was going to sleep in. He usually slept in his boxers, but there was no he was going to do that when he was….sharing a bed with Ryuuzaki.

"Ready for bed, Light-kun?" L had finally turned around now that Light was dressed. Light gave L a look. "You're sleeping in the same clothes you wear? You sleep in your _jeans?_" L replied in his usual monotone: "Yes. I have no time to worry about frivolous things like my appearance."

"Well, you obviously don't worry about your appearance much…" Light mumbled, half to himself, as they walked to the king size bed they had to share. Light tried not to worry about having a nightmare again; he had learned from past experiences that worrying about it made it worse.

L jumped onto the bed, half dragging Light on, the cuff digging into his wrist. Light frowned. "Ow! Ryuuzaki, be careful." He slowly climbed into bed, trying to keep his distance from L.

"Sorry."

Light blinked at Ryuuzaki's soft apology. He had never heard him apologize before, and he certainly didn't seem like the type of person to apologize much anyway.

"It's…it's okay."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

L sat in bed, listening to Light's soft breathing. It irked him how far apart they were, how no part of Light's body touched his. He wanted so desperately to move closer.

So he did.

He rolled a bit to his right, where Light was sleeping. Up close, L could define every light brown hair on his head, and see his flawless skin that was just the right balance of pale and tan. Would he wake up if he touched him…?

He seemed to be in a deep sleep. There was about a…

"…10% chance he'll wake up." L mumbled to himself, resting his head on Light's shoulder lightly. It felt so good to be this close to him…

L slowly drew his knees to his chest, and put his arms across Light's torso carefully, so he wouldn't wake him up. He was extra cautious not to jerk or pull the chain, that would defiantly wake up the paranoid Light.

L was pretty sure Light knew how beautiful he was. He walked like he did, and had enough arrogance to go around.

And if the detective hadn't been so distracted, he would have noticed Light's eyes slowly sliding open.


End file.
